


【Silm/诺婶中心】冷火

by Amethystz



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, written in 2016
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystz/pseuds/Amethystz
Summary: *诺丹尼尔视角*诺婶内心挣扎，热爱与痛苦，艺术与阴霾。
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel





	【Silm/诺婶中心】冷火

***  
故事从未结束过，我恐惧这只是序幕。

亲爱的库汝芬威·费雅纳罗：  
我不明白。  
为什么，我总是学不会你的固执？

我从未感觉到如此寒冷。

***  
永别了，马赫坦之女。

他的眼睛是钢灰色的——我只记得他双眼的颜色，还有那其中金子般的艺术的闪光。  
我记得他手握锻造锤的样子，淬火的钢铁自他的技艺里有了生命，他凌厉的颧骨的线条映着创造的灯火。  
不。我不想记得。

我不能原谅他。

我的名字是诺丹尼尔，雕刻家，我的丈夫是昔年最伟大的工匠，库汝芬威·费雅纳罗。  
昔年。  
他亲手毁掉了那一切。这个骄傲自负的人。  
他们——还有我的儿子们——他们甚至得不到维拉的宽恕。

最后的那个夜晚，梦境中我听闻有人呼喊我的名字，我看见黑色的荆棘丛里一朵明如烈焰的岩浆之花在枯藤间盛放。  
永别了，马赫坦之女。他是这样说的，他双眼里金子般的光被抹去了，那大约是一种极深重的愤怒与傲气，我看到的是火焰，翻腾的、汹涌的烈火。  
伊尔牟未曾在梦中揭示一切，后来的长夜里，我总是反复看见同一个图景，那朵明丽的小花死去了，在其上结出了灰褐色的、苦涩的果实。

我应当怨恨他的。或许是这样。

***  
我是故事的叙述者。

我看到年轻的工匠骄傲地笑。  
而我如今已不再年轻。

我们曾在图娜山青翠的林木间共行，在提立安的阶梯上看双树之光的更迭——那是神明的时代，漫长的岁月里未曾有过阴影。  
他总是提及过去星辰的年月，心生向往。创造者的足迹直至赫尔卡拉赫洋流中碰撞的坚冰。

工匠的左手有被烈焰灼伤的痕迹。雕刻家的右手有被凿锤磨出的茧。两只手紧握时，我感知到福乐年代中的一粒微小的火花深埋在那具骄傲的躯体里。  
再明亮的烈火，烧尽了亦终为土灰。火愈炽烈，消弭得便愈快。

我总是想，他的灵魂永远都是生在火焰里的，我深知火会成就他，亦会带走他的一切。而创造之光埋没了我的担忧，艺术的羁绊隐去了渐近的阴霾。  
直到我看见，此生从未得见过的超脱所有的美。  
工匠的双手造就了世间的至美，亦造就了诸神之地的黯影。

那曾是劳瑞林之光仍耀眼的金色年代，他说，他的名字是库汝芬威·费雅纳罗。

***  
那么，现在。

我坐在那里，在空无一物的工坊里，宝石的光闪耀了一瞬，很快，寂寥感包围了我，一种无法言喻的寒冷让我无法思考。

我从未感觉到如此寒冷。

倏忽间，我听见了什么声响，是费雅纳罗送给我的雕刻锤落在了地上，我叹息，没有将它捡起来。  
风，风吹散了一屋旧图纸，其中的一张落在我的脚边，费雅纳罗设计的，上面写着一串漂亮的字母。  
那是我的名字。

翻腾的红炽色的铁水点亮了那张无生气的脸孔。  
还有我的儿子们，年轻高大的麦提莫，正演奏的玛卡劳瑞，挽弓的提耶科莫，咆哮着的卡尼斯提尔，锻造一顶额冠的阿塔林凯，嬉戏着的红发双子。  
恍惚着，他们的脸庞隐入了黑暗，我再次看到那张映着火光的面孔。年轻的工匠笑了，而后死去了。  
我看到了，我热爱的、久违的灵魂。  
灰烬的、火焰的灵魂。

我不想。  
我不能原谅他。

我依旧坐在那里，那张大理石镌刻的没有五官的面孔看着我。  
冷火包围了我。

我从未感觉到如此寒冷。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *诺婶无疑是热爱费费的。  
> *一切故事的结束是为了一次新的开始，诺婶不惧怕终局的死亡，而恐惧永无止境延续的诅咒与悲哀。


End file.
